Firearms are configured to fire rounds of ammunition. To fire a firearm, the user of the firearm can pull a trigger mechanism, which releases a hammer. The hammer is designed to then strike a firing pin which, in turn, strikes an impact sensitive round of ammunition. Once struck, the round of ammunition expels a projectile (e.g., a bullet) from the barrel of the firearm toward a target.
When a firearm is discharged, a plurality of internal components move together as part of a firing cycle. Over time, movement of the internal components can cause components to wear. Worn components in a firearm can cause the firearm to malfunction and can cause the firearm to be less reliable. Reducing wear between the components can lead to the improved operation and longevity of the firearm.